Who is Marcus?
by MBVlover2884
Summary: Marcus is planning something and it involves a boy that has been threatened by Marcus.Will he get hurt?Or will him and a bionic boy get hurt?(First fanfic no flames) :D
1. Chapter 1

Chase's POV

Adam,Bree and me were talking in the living room when Leo came up to us."Hey,remember that I told you guys that Marcus was planning something?"Leo said "Well I still don't have prove,but he did threatened me"Leo was getting to paranoid about this Marcus thing.

Nobody's POV

Nobody noticed that Marcus had heard the whole just smiled evilly and went to the lab."Are you sure you're not jealous?"asked Chase."I am not jealous!"Leo said angrily."Come on Leo you could do better than that"said Bree."Fine!Don't belive me but if one of you gets hurt,don't come to me asking for help!"Leo yelled and went to the lab."We won't"yelled Adam faking that he was mad too.

Leo's POV

I entered the lab."Why dosen't anybody belive me"I said out ,a voice said "You tried to tell them again,didn't you?"I turned around and saw Marcus."Nnn-oo I didn't"I stuttered."Don't even try,I heard everything"Marcus came closer,I backed off until I bumped in the wall."What are you going to do to me?"I asked scared."You have no idea"Marcus said ,he grabbed me by the neck."Ple-ase stop"I said choking."Aww poor weak Leo,too bad your "friends" aren't here to save you"Marcus said."Marcus please st-op,I won't get in yo-ur way"I said almost prepared to die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii!You guys probably hate me now that i haven't updated in sooooooo much time!Why?because of SCHOOL and now that I get out of school in June 7 I can possibly post more often by i did the first chapter i had a project have you noticed that in my stories,the words go missing!GOSH I am so mad about that! I decided to go with the suggestion of smexy sevie's fangirl!She is AWESOME so go and read her stories :) I can't wait until June 17!New episode of LAB RATS (HINT HINT)okay enjoy this chapter!:D Do I really need to do the disclaimer thing. oh well**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN LAB RATS well i wish I did but no,and that goes for the first chapter.**

Nobody's POV

Chase was going to the lab to call Leo for dinner.**(Yes that is the only sentence in the NOBODY'S POV!What?!Don't judge me.)**

Leo's POV

"St-op ple-ase Mar-cus"I said choking. I heard someone coming to the let go off me and I fell to the floor,coughing.

"I will deal with you later"said Marcus he went to hide somewhere**(yes !? I still dont have any ideas! :D)**then I saw Chase come in.I quickly stood up so he wouldn't be suspicious and I forced myself to smile.

"Hii Chase how is going?"I said forcing myself to smile even looked at me with weird look on his face.

"You are more perky than usual"said Chase while walking around me.

"What?!Noo"I said not smiling too much this time. Chase shook his head. "Anyways, dinners ready"said Chase before leaving.

"I'll be there in a minute"I called.I looked around."Where did Marcus go?Pff I do NOT want to know"I said to myself and headed upstairs for dinner.

**At the dinner table ****  
**

"Leo,are you ok,you are not eating"asked Bree.I stood up from my chair.

"What I AM eating"I shouted and stuffed the food in my mouth. They all looked at me with disgusted looks.I swallowed the food,wiped my mouth with a napkin and sat down.

"I am okay"I said. The truth was that i didn't want to eat or do anything.I feel awful,well ofcourse who would want to be threatened by a psycho path with abandoment issues.I feel worthless and weak around Marcus but I know I am not.I want to stand up to Marcus but i just can't I get nervous around Marcus.I don't know how is he going to react if I stand up to him , right now he is not going to kill me but he might kidnap me and keep me as his i stand up to him he might just kidnap me and then Adam,Bree, and Chase and kill them in front of my face and then keep me as his slave.**(Imagine Leo getting freaked out when his saying that but in his head)**Either way, their both bad.

I finally looked up, there was nobody in the table anymore.I sighed and headed to the lab.

"Huh?Where is Adam,Bree, and Chase?"I said out loud.I went upstairs again.

"Big D?Mom?Anyone?I said out loud.

"Leo"said a voice in an eco.I recognize that voice!Its Marcus'!

"Marcus?!W-where are y-ou?!"I said looking the lights went grabbed me by the legs and i fell to the it grabbed me again and pulled me to a room**(yup a room)**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"I screamed before it pulled me into the room.

**OKAY that is it finally and if you don't like it be thankful that i at least updated and if you did like it then read my other story and follow,like and I need 5 POSITIVE reviews to update so yeah if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to tell just know that im not going to any love me I have tried it and I am awful at me if it looks like words are missing and how to fix it!Okay bye BROCHACHOS!:D**


End file.
